This is Sparta!
by seastarr08
Summary: An evening with Eric and Sookie, Spartan style. Takes place post DITF, and written for Missus T's birthday!


**This is a birthday story for Missus T! It's post DITF, so there may be some spoilers!This was what I wanted to see in DITF, a bit of E/S just hanging out!  
**

**Disclaimer: CH owns SVM. I just like to play!  
**

* * *

I could hear Eric's voice booming from the entrance to Fangtasia. "This. Is. Sparta!"

I walked into the bar, and almost fell over laughing, as Eric, shirtless, dressed in some sort of a cape, and a very revealing leather bottom, kicked a fangbanger off of his stage,. I didn't even know what to call it, and sandals. Pam and her theme nights. She was at the bar, looking every bit the goddess in a white one shouldered gown.

"Hi." I had fashioned a sheet into some sort of toga. It didn't look nearly as good as Pam's.

"Hello, my Lover. What do you think?" He picked up a large shield and a spear and flexed.

I tried my darndest not to send lust through the bond, but unfortunately, had failed miserably, as a smirk spread across Eric's face. "You look, like Gerald Butler."

"That actor with the painted on abs?" He narrowed his eyes. That wasn't fair. Eric looked better than that.

"Well, in dress, of course." I shrugged.

"Of course." He raised an eyebrow. "Sit with me, my queen?"

I smiled, and walked up on the stage, taking a seat in the extra seat he'd installed. Sometimes I sat there, sometimes Pam did. "Why Spartan night?"

"Who was more blood thirsty than the Spartans? I think it was a good idea."

"I guess so. So what does one do on Spartan night at Fangtasia?"

"I guess the same thing one does most other nights at Fangtasia. Enthral the vermin."

"How do you do this, like five nights a week? Doesn't it get old?"

"Lover, I am old. Things don't really get old anymore."

"Do you like doing this?"

"Not really. I like it when you're here." He waggled his eyebrows at me. I'd been here a lot lately. Pam claimed it was bad for business, but Eric said didn't matter. People would come anyway. "Are you staying over?"

"I packed a bag. I have to work the lunch shift at Merlotte's tomorrow though, so I won't be there when you wake up."

"I will meet you tomorrow night, when you are finished work. Lover, I do appreciate you coming here so often, but I really do insist on buying you another car. I am not much of a husband, letting you drive here in that death trap. If you insist on being difficult about it, then I will buy you some sort of hybrid. Then you'll be reducing your footprint, or whatever those treehuggers are going on about. How about that? It would be like I was helping the planet."

"I'm not really your wife."

"That's what you took from that conversation?" He was dropping the husband and wife line a lot lately. I wasn't exactly comfortable with it. We were together, sure, but being married seemed so final. Maybe he was more comfortable with final.

"Well we aren't married."

"By vampire law we are. For one hundred years." He smirked at me.

"I'll be dead by then."

"You don't have to be."

"Let's not have this talk tonight. I had a long day."

"Also your choice. I could give you a much easier job."

"Doing what?"

"Whatever you wanted around here. You could waitress, do the books, enthral the vermin with me. There are lots of things you could do."

"I like working at Merlotte's. We've had this conversation."

"Fine, let's talk about something else."

"Please." I crossed my legs. "Is that thing comfortable?" I eyed his leather bottoms.

"No. I look forward to taking it off."

I giggled. "I look forward to you taking it off too." If there was an area we didn't have any issues in, it was the shedding of clothing and what came after.

"Well, I can make that happen. I have enthralled long enough. Pam?" He said it in the same tone we'd be speaking in.

She was at his side in a second. "Yes?"

"We are leaving. You can enthral for a while."

She rolled her eyes. "All the work to put your costume together, and you're leaving?"

"Yes, I am. My Lover here, is not a fan."

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to." He winked and extended his hand as he stood up. I took it.

"Night Pam." I grinned at her, as we went back to Eric's office.

He gathered a few things, and his car keys. "Are you driving home in that?"

"Of course. I think half the fun will be getting me out of it."

"Were Spartans like Vikings?"

"I guess they were both warrior cultures, but I think the Spartans were far more regimented."

"Huh."

We pulled up to his house, which was far less like a longship, and far more like a typical suburban home than I had imagined, when I first came here months before. We walked inside, and I watched as he punched my birthday into his security system. We'd come a long way, since my attack. I had a toothbrush here, and a Merlotte's uniform, as well as some underwear. He smiled every time I left something here, and I let him.

Things between us had improved, drastically, after the death of his maker, and brother on my yard. He'd taken it hard, at first, but in the months that followed, we fell into a routine of sorts, and when I thought about our relationship, it was as normal as I ever imagined one having. He was attentive, passionate, obnoxious at times, and he was mine.

"What will you leave this time?" He smirked at me, as he tossed my bag on his couch.

"Deodorant." I'd bought an extra stick.

"The things that modern women use." He shook his head.

"What's the strangest thing that modern women use?"

"Do you really want me to tell you?" He stretched out on the couch, still shirtless in his red cape.

"I asked, didn't I?"

"Birth control pills."

"Let's not even go there mister."

"In my time, a woman was prized for her fertility."

"Don't you think this is an inappropriate conversation to be having with someone that's married to someone that hasn't been fertile for a thousand years?"

"Is this something that bothers you, Lover?"

Was it? I wasn't even sure. My life, with or without an undead husband, was not really one where a child would fit. "I don't know."

"These are the kinds of things a husband and wife should discuss Lover." He looked quite serious, sitting there in an absurd costume. I couldn't help but crack a smile.

"There's not really much to discuss, is there? I'm not exactly in a position to have a child, regardless of who I'm sharing my bed with. My life isn't stable enough for a child. Besides, it's not as though you and I can equal a baby."

He raised his eyebrows. "I can't exactly argue that, but know that if it is a discussion you wish to have, then we can certainly have it."

I knew he was serious. The bond spewed sincerity. "Ok, I'll keep that in mind."

My eyes ran over his body. "Are you done talking, Sookie?" He smirked at me. He really was a beautiful man; the most masculine I'd ever seen. They didn't make them like him anymore.

"Yes. You?" He forced some lust through the bond. "I'll take that as a yes."

He growled lowly, and pinned me to the couch. "Oh yes."

Sex with Eric was, like nothing else. His thousand years of experience were obvious, in the skill in which he pleasured me. I watched, as he ripped the sheet off me, leaving me in the new red bra and panty set I'd picked out in Monroe last week. "Very nice."

I was still a bit self conscious, from my scars, but became a little bit less, every time we exchanged blood, which was more and more often these days. Victor was still a problem, but one we hadn't had to deal with yet. De Castro had called him back to Las Vegas, to help him deal with the problems they were having in Arkansas. It took the heat off Louisiana, for now anyway.

Pam, Eric, and I, along with a few other trusted individuals, including Claude, of all people, had had some discussions, about what to do when it came to the Victor issue. I was surprised when Claude offered to help, but he loved me, and cared about Eric, in a very sexual way, even though he didn't reciprocate his feelings, besides a very obvious interest in his fairy blood. The consensus was clear. Victor had to die. We just needed to figure out how to make that happen.

I stopped thinking, as Eric hooked his thumbs around the sides of my panties and slowly slid them over my hips. "What, no spartan sex?"

"Oh, I'm planning on spearing you later, don't you worry."

My hands weaved through his hair, as he ran his mouth over the thin fabric covering my breasts. I moaned, as he eased my bra straps down, and threw it on the floor. "Beautiful."

I watched, as he moved his way down my body, dragging his lips over every inch of me, finally settling between my legs. I arched my back into his mouth, as he used his very talented tongue to its full potential, causing me to moan uncontrollably. "Look at me." He commanded, in his sexy, authoritative tone.

I looked down at him, and a quick wink sent me over the edge, and I screamed out his name, as he held my thighs, and finished me thoroughly.

I barely had time to regain my senses, when he flipped onto his back, removed his leather bottoms, leaving the cape, and set me on top of him, impaling me, hard and fast. I cried out, as his hands and mouth went to my breasts, tweaking and nibbling, until he finally decided to send me over the edge again, by biting the side of my breast. As I clenched around him, I felt him arch his back, as he came, his face twisted in pleasure.

Afterwards, we laid there, my head on his chest. "Your mother must have hated you, the way you play with your dinner. You fucked me in a cape. That's a bit De Castroesque there."

He snickered. "I would have taken it off, had I thought of that, and I assure you, as a human I was also quite impossible." He kissed the top of my head.

I was thinking about human Eric, when it hit me. "Eric. I got it. Sparta! We need to go Spartan on Victor's ass." I loved 300. It was awesome.

"Organized formations." He thought about it. "We come at him from multiple directions, and using multiple supes. Head on, weakly, and then use the old goat trail trick, and come up on him from behind. Create a diversion, and get him when he's not expecting it."

"Yea. That." I'd been thinking that, sort of, but he put it all together.

"So we convince Alcide to have some sort of were/vamp war, completely superficial of course, and then swoop in behind and finish him, while he's dealing with that."

"That's almost crazy enough to work."

"It's just crazy enough to work. We know that Victor anticipates the problem coming from me, and those loyal to me. If we apply pressure elsewhere, and not connected to us, that it will throw him off his game. We also know that he is an idiot, that sent his cronies to do his job, and you and Pam finished them, which by the way, was hot as hell."

"Pam and I working together, or the killing part?"

"All of it."

I looked at him. It had freaked me out, the night that Alexi went berserk on him and Pam, and he'd been so weak and indecisive. That was a thing of the past, as he plotted out our next move, like a game of chess. Pragmatic Eric was back, with a vengeance."Do you play chess?"

"Pam and I play sometimes. Keeps the mind sharp."

"Ah." He continued plotting, in his head. "Eric?"

"Yes, my lover?"

"So you're frozen, exactly how you were when you were turned, right?"

"Yes, that is the process."

"Did you shave, the morning you were turned? What if you had a beard? Didn't Vikings all have beards?"

"You know, I don't remember. I guess I must have." He grinned, and then started laughing. "Lover, our topics of conversation tonight have been quite ranging."

I laughed and bit his chest. "Claude wants to have sex with you."

"And I desperately want to drain Claude, and fuck you senseless afterward, but it's not going to happen." He ghosted his hand over my breast. Time for round two.

"I love you." And I did.


End file.
